girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum talk:Collecting Foglio interview questions
Le Snarque What sort of hardware and software does Cheyenne use? He started to discuss much of this question in the Y!group and got shut down by a moderator. Nothing like making oneself memorable.... -- Corgi 16:48, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :Wait, back up... Cheyenne was shut down by a moderator? Whaaaa? Does not... compute... "Are they stupid or somethin'?" --Bang --mnenyver 00:47, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :: . -- Corgi 00:04, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :::Well, at least it wasn't quite as bad as I might have feared from that discussion. The moderator simply responded to a mere lowly GG fan asking Cheyenne a question, rather than telling Cheyenne that he was going off topic. And now they have the associated "Rogue Clanks" newsgroup to deal with things that are off-topic. --Quadibloc 03:43, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Short-term questions I'd like to add (straight from Gil's page... Since Gil's amazing display of unnatural strength, almost everybody's asking: Is Gil a construct? '' if it doesn't get answered soon.... Like Monday or Wednesday --Axisor 19:44, 22 May 2009 (UTC) : Oh, I don't think this is being executed ''that soon. :/ -- Corgi 21:53, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :: Snap! I was thinking this might get executed at the San Deigo Comicon--end of July... that's simply 26 or 27 pages away :-D --Axisor 21:59, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Notifying other fans Umm... so... could someone with more chutzpah post about this on the GG and Y! groups? Not sure why I feel so shy about this. :P — m (talk) 23:19, 4 June 2009 (UTC) : Chutzpah R Us. -- Corgi 00:04, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :: : :::"Doing an interview AT SDCC has the added hassle of finding a time people are available, and equipment :::can be set up and powered. My time is 100% (more like 120%) spoken for until June 14th, but after that I would be up :::for arranging something here in Seattle. Just to toss that option in..." One of the Greatest One Girl Genius fan posted on her LiveJournal page the replies to a set of questions she asked the Foglios at a convention; these replies are a source of some important tidbits. I gave the reference in a discussion elsewhere in this wiki, when someone asked for a reference on the lethality of Jagerdraught, but here seems to be a place where people looking for it might come: http://sweetpea-grubb.livejournal.com/224419.html?thread=1218211 --Quadibloc 03:59, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :Yes, that's the girl I've been talking to. She's been very kind about it and I hope it happens! On video, even. — m (talk) 04:50, 5 June 2009 (UTC) The talkshoe interview Hi m, nice find. Do you know a date connected with the interview? It seems recent. It is significant as you say because it confirms the drugged Klaus's destination so it should be refed from Klaus's page. It would be also nice if there were a more indirect link. I got the interview by following this one. But where is the link that points to all the interviews? It was also frustrating to hear the (non) ending. Is there a follow up cast that has the rest of Prof Foglio's talk? --Rej ¤¤? 19:49, 10 June 2009 (UTC) : The date is on the List of Professorial Interviews; Talkshoe is not the interview source, it is the site and software used by multiple podcasts, such as the earlier Biblio File interviews; I have already updated the pages for Klaus, Skifander and I think Zeetha and Gil with the information; the interview was about an hour long, and that's the whole of it. -- Corgi 00:14, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :: Haha. I was just now replying to Rej and got your edit conflict. Thank you for getting this. :) — m (talk) 00:16, 11 June 2009 (UTC)